


Grabbing Attention

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s been exceptionally dense and Xander has finally reached the breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grabbing Attention

‘OK, who in _bloody hell_ drove a lorry through my head and did anyone get its plate number?’ Spike thought to himself as consciousness and pain returned to him.

He did a quick mental check of his body… ‘No broken bones, not bleedin’ anywhere, nasty lump on the back of my head. Alright then nothin’ that a bit of blood won’t take care of… ‘cept I can’t move.’ He slowly pried open an eye and let out a low growl. ‘Right then… here I am… slightly injured… tied to a bed… completely starkers if the wind going across my bits is any indication… blindfolded… and…*sniff* if the smell is anything to go by I am in the whelp’s apartment.’

“Spike you’re awake!” Xander said cheerfully after he heard the resident vampire growl and sniff.

‘Ah a man with some answers… I hope.’ “What, in soddin hell, is going on Harris?” 

“Huh? What do you mean Spike?” the brunette asked innocently while trailing his hand over the toned abs.

“Why in bloody hell am I tied up with a nasty lump on my head? Thought all of that was over when you moved out of the basement din’t I?” Spike yelled. 

“OH, that… well I thought my intentions were perfectly clear.” Xander said calmly while letting his hand travel further south to play with the curled hair.

“You did this to me? So you plannin’ on raping me is that it?” the blond said with a growl.

“Yes I did and I am not going to rape you Spike… I prefer my partners very willing.” Xander said with a pout.

“Did Red hit you with a spell?”

“No spells, no rape. Just me and one very dense vampire.” Xander replied while running his hands on the insides of Spike’s thighs.

“Right… so this is your way of seducing me is it?” Spike said as his breath hitched. It wouldn’t do to let the boy know how well that it was working.

“Nope this is me being desperate… I _DID_ try to seduce you… I really did. _YOU_ just wouldn’t get a clue and jump me when you had the chance. So this is my way of handing you a net… you know so you will actually catch the clue this time.”

“You tried to seduce me?” Spike said. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact the whelp had tried to seduce him. “Wait… when?”

“Oh when I was walking around the apartment _nude_ and playing with myself… in front of you I might add, when I was keeping you in stock with _human_ blood… when I was moaning your name in the shower. I know you heard me Spike.”

“Yeah… but it sounded more like you were fed up with me.”

“Yeah, well I was fed up with you. I kept trying to get you to fuck me and you _didn’t_. Which, may I say, is more than a little frustrating.”

“I thought you was moping about that stupid ex-demon bint you were engaged to.”

“Hello… I. LEFT. HER. Jeezus in a low rider… You really are dense aren’t you?”

“’M not dense… just confused and hello CHIPPED. Even if I wanted to jump your arse I couldn’t.”

“Hence the bondage.”

“Come again?”

“Right you can’t jump me… but I can at least play with myself and have your body next to me.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Oh you can bet your sweet undead vampire ass I would!” Xander said while ripping the blindfold off of his… _hostage_.

“Holy mother of Joseph… Xan… this… is… inhumane. You’re a white knight… you can’t want to do this.” 

“Inhumane… how so? You at least get a good show and I know how much you love a good show. Besides… you are not technically a human anymore now are you? And since you aren’t human it can’t be inhumane.” Xander purred before leaning his head down to nip at one of the rose colored buds on Spike’s chest.

“Xan… you don’t want to do this to your ol’ buddy Spike now do you? Its not fair you know?” He said between gasps. When in hell had the boy gotten so talented with his mouth?

“What’s that saying? Oh yeah, All’s Fair In Love and War… and I consider this both.” Xander murmured while traveling his mouth over to give the other neglected nipple the same treatment.

“Bloody hell… Xan… you have to be under a spell or somethin'… this isn’t like you.” 

“And you know so much about me don’t you Spike? You pick up all my hints for something more than friendship all the time right?” 

“Never picked up anything from you… fuck… lower damn it.”

“Nope… I won’t have you accusing me of rape when this is all over. Just be a good vamp and enjoy the show.” Xander said while blowing on Spike’s erection.

“‘M not a good vamp now am I? ‘M the Big Bad.” Spike said while jerking his hips up giving the human a silent demand.

“Shhhh… just be quiet Spike… maybe if you are a good vamp I will let you go so you can… ahhh wank is the term I think you British types use, once I am finished.” Xander said while sitting up and reaching for the lube that he kept in his bedside drawer. “Besides I don’t want to have performance anxiety. This is the first time that I have ever done anything like this.”

“You don’t say… errr don’t… don’t mind me then… I’ll just lie back… and…. And be bored while you do your thing. Yeah very bored.” 

“Yes I am sure it will be a very boring show.” Xander said while straddling the vamp’s chest and bending over. “After all… I’ve never been with a man before… so I’m sure I’ll do everything wrong.”

“Never been with a man?” Spike said with a hitch in his voice.

“Nope never. Course I have played with myself a bit… used my finger and a few toys… had to since you wouldn’t.” Xander said calmly while lubing up his fingers and reaching behind him.

“You sure you don’t need a bit of help with that then?” Spike said while watching a digit disappear into the human.

“Mmmm nah…. I… I’m pretty sure I can handle it.” Xander said while laying his head on Spike’s thigh.

“I don’t mind giving a hand… I mean… what are mates for?” 

“Tha… that’s alright Spike, really I don’t want to… inconvenience you.”

“Bloody hell… ‘s not right mate ‘s not right at all.” Spike muttered as he watched a second finger disappear.

“Not right? You sure? It… oh fuck… It feels right.” Xander said while rocking into his fingers and breathing heavily onto Spike’s erect and leaking cock.

“Yeah…. Yeah ‘m sure ‘s not right… ya need… I dunno…me…” OK so he might have sounded slightly desperate… but damn it he was used to getting what he wanted and right now he really wanted Xander… and wasn’t that a twist around the bend? 

“I… I don’t know… oh god…. Feels soooo good.” The brunette panted out as he brushed his fingers against his prostate. 

“Fuck… Xan… pet… luv… lemme help…” Spike pleaded while trying to lift his head far enough so that at least his tongue could reach Xander’s delicious looking erection.

“No… just…. Just shut… mmmmmm… shut up Spike… mmm so fucking good... and enjoy the show.” The brunette panted out as he inserted his third finger.

Spike watched the lewd act in front of him while licking his lips. Fuck this was the worst kind of torture that he had ever had to endure. The Initiative, chip, and the pain… nothing… hell even Angelus had nothing on this. If this continued for much longer he, a Master Vampire, would surely die of sexual frustration. He tugged at the ropes binding him and tried desperately to reach his boy. 

‘Wait… did I just think of Xander Harris as my boy?’ Spike thought to himself. ‘FUCK YES… _MINE_!’ the demon inside roared as Xander arched his back and moaned Spike’s name. “Let me up pet.”

“T-tired of the… mmmmm…. Show already?" Xander asked innocently while removing his fingers.

“I think this act requires… audience participation… don’t you?” Spike said while gritting his teeth.

“Does that mean that the audience actually _wants_ to participate?” Xander asked innocently while reaching for the nightstand again.

“Yeah…. Audience very much wants to participate.” Spike said wide eyed as he saw the bright blue vibrator that Xander had pulled out.

“Hmmm, not yet I think… the best part is fixing to start.” Xander said while lubing up his toy. He leaned back into position and kissed Spike’s inner thigh before reaching back and slowly inserting the phallic looking device into his very needy ass.

Spike whimpered as he watched the _toy_ slide slowly into the man above him. _Never_ before in his life or unlife had he even been jealous of a piece of plastic. He might be the _Big Bad_ but right now he was willing to forget everything just to have a piece of that ass wiggling just out of his reach. If this was the Power’s way of punishing him for all his past evil deeds they were doing a damn fine job of it.

When he saw Xander turn on the toy and start moaning like a wanton slut… it was too much… fuck his pride… he wasn’t above begging… least not now anyways… “Xan… throw a vamp a bone here… lemme suck your cock… or lick it… just… just lemme do SOMETHING… ‘s not right what you're doing.”

“But… it… oh god… it feels… so fucking good.” Xander panted out while fucking himself with the toy faster and harder.

“Would feel better if you let me participate… come on Xan you know you want to.”

“What about the chip?” Xander asked innocently, while arching his back and moaning as the vibrating toy brushed his prostate.

“You can fuck me… won’t go off then… just… I want… I _need_ this… need you Xan.” Spike said while eyeing the naughty nummy treat in front of him.

“I don’t think that would work for me…. See I LIKE the feeling of having something up my ass. Meaning I want you to fuck me.” Xander said while slowly removing the vibrator.

“Yeah well… chip… ya know… and where I like a bit of pain… that much will be a sure fire way to end the evening early.” Spike said sullenly.

“Then I will just have to work around that.” Xander said with a leer.

“Work around it? How in bleedin' hell… Ohhhh… FUCK” Spike asked while the young man had slicked up his erection and then started to slowly slide down.

“Sorta… mmm… sorta like… this…” Xander said once he was fully seated.

“Fuck… so tight… Xan… luv… untie me… please.” Spike pleaded.

“Mmmm not yet Spike. So good… Feels better than I ever dreamed.” The brunette said as he set a slow pace.

“Ya dreamed of this huh? Hell yeah… so good… Would feel better if ya untied me. Then I could pound into your greedy ass.” Spike said. He needed to touch his boy, to run his hands over the tanned chest… grab Xander’s hips and pound into him… to… to…. “Kiss me.”

Xander leaned over and obliged the vamp’s request for a kiss. He hadn’t thought that he would be able to get more than a quick fuck from Spike… but maybe he could do a good enough job to make him want to stay. Make him want to keep a 'puny' human… if only for a bit.

“Untie me Xander.” The blond said as he pulled back from the kiss and asked again.

“Show… show me your… game face… and I will.” Xander panted out as he increased his pace.

He was sure that the human would bolt as soon as he was reminded of who and what he was fucking. That would just be the icing on his cake today. To be left needy while his human ran off to get the Slayer to stake him. At least he got to get in a final fuck. Still the boy was a white hat, so maybe he would keep his word and untie him and give him a running start. With that in mind Spike obliged somewhat reluctantly. To his surprise, and delight, all Xander did was moan louder before reaching back and untying his legs. 

As soon Xander had freed his vamp’s legs he swooped down and reclaimed Spike’s tantalizing lips with his own. He carefully nicked his tongue on one of the sharp fangs and delighted in the moans he managed to draw from Spike. He knew what Spike was and this was his way of showing the vampire that not only accepted all sides of him but also wanted him and it.

Spike was in heaven if ever there was a place. The taste of blood… human blood… _his_ human’s blood and the tight heat surrounding his cock was almost too much for him. Then _finall_ y he felt Xander reach up and untie his arms. _‘Freedom at last.’_ he thought. 

As soon as he untied him, his lover flipped their positions without loosing contact. Xander moaned in pleasure as Spike took control of the situation. Spike pulled Xander’s legs up over his shoulders as he moved until he found the spot that would drive the human insane with need, once he found it he began pounding into him relentlessly. 

“FUCK!! Oh yeah… Spike harder… please… so good… faster… I need more.”

Spike was more than happy to grant his request. He had never felt anything so _right_ or _perfect_. It was like Xander had been made just for him.

Moans, hard breathing, and mutters of 'fuck', 'harder', and 'more' was the only thing that was heard for what seemed like hours. Finally the build was getting too much for both of them.

“Come for me luv… let me feel your ass milk me dry.” Spike panted out as he reached down and started to pump Xander’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Yessss… Sooo gooo… good Spp… Spike… I’m… fuck… I’m… SPIKE!” Xander yelled as his orgasm was pulled from him.

“Bloody hell… yeah… soooo good… such a good boy… so perfect… mine… gonna keep you… XAN!” the vampire growled out as his own request was granted Xander did indeed milk him dry.

He collapsed on top of Xander breathing harshly. He laughed slightly as he tried to catch his unneeded breath. It figured that Xander would make him forget that he didn’t NEED to breathe.

“Laughter… isn’t usually a good sign… after mind blowing sex.” Xander panted out.

“Not laughing at you pet. ‘M laughing at myself. Next time I’m that dense hit me… again that is.” Spike said while still chuckling.

“Happily… was good… tired now… let’s sleep now. We can talk over anything and everything after a nap.” Xander said with a jaw-popping yawn.

“Can we have another round?” Spike asked as he rolled over and snuggled into the warmth that was Xander.

“Yup… after a nap. Can have as many rounds as I can last.” Xander said with a smile.

“Mine… wasn’t lying pet… am gonna keep you... not gonna ever let you go.” Spike mumbled into Xander’s chest as he felt sleep come to claim him.

“Good… looks like my evil plan worked.” Was the last thing Xander managed to say before he succumbed to sleep. Yeah, his evil plan had worked… he had his Big Bad vampire.

_~Fin~_


End file.
